


Excuse Me, I Was Working On That

by BrotatoChip (FluffyAzzy)



Series: Sanders Sides Smut - Kinky Edition [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Deceit | Janus Sanders, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyAzzy/pseuds/BrotatoChip
Summary: Janus has his own little way of making sure Roman doesn't overwork himself with new project ideas.If that means doing so by force, so be it. At least they're both having fun.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut - Kinky Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802518
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Excuse Me, I Was Working On That

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut piece as I was wanting to try something new. There will almost certainly be more in the future as I made a list of prompts to myself.
> 
> This is specifically Rociet with consensual non-con. With some fluffy aftercare at the end, as a treat.
> 
> Please read the tags to decide if reading this would be okay for you. Mental health is more important.

Roman was in his room, writing a script for a new video series. It was going to be amazing, he could just see it! He was so filled with inspiration that he jumped straight onto his laptop as soon as he got home from work and had been in the same position for hours. Who cared about time when there were ideas to write!

“Knock knock.” Janus narrated. He walked through the open door of their shared bedroom towards the bed, where Roman sat against the headboard. He walked with so much confidence and charm that Roman nearly swooned at the sight of him.

“Why hello darling! How are you, I haven’t seen you all day.” Roman asked. Normally Janus would come see Roman on his lunch break if he had the day off, like today, however Roman never saw him. Not the most unusual but noteworthy to Roman “always-wants-attention” Prince. 

“Oh, well I was just a bit busy doing some extra things for work so sadly I couldn’t drop by.” Janus carefully took the laptop from Roman’s lap and walked over to place it on the small desk in the corner. Roman awkwardly chuckled as he moved to stand up. “And you’ve been working for so long I thought you could use a break.”

“Um, actually,” Roman walked towards the desk where his boyfriend was, “I was just trying to work on a new script and I just had a little more to-“ He reached for the laptop but Janus grabbed his wrist before he could. He then also slid his free hand up to apply a light squeeze to the back of Roman’s neck. Oh, so that’s how it was going to be.

“Sorry, my sweet, however I think you should stop there for the night.” Janus stepped closer, almost pressing his whole body against the other. “Let me show you just how much I missed you today?” Roman took a step back.

“Uh, actually I think I’d actually just prefer to go have dinner? I’m sure you cooked something lovely for lunch and had leftovers?” Roman weakly tried to redirect Janus’ actions to something else. “I’m just not quite feeling up to that right now, darling.” He smiled wide to hide the fact that his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. Janus took another step forward.

“Hmmm I think dinner can wait.” Janus continued to walk towards Roman until his legs hit the bed frame. “Whereas I’m a very impatient man, honey.” Roman gasped as he was pushed on the bed. He tried to scramble away and off the bed but Janus was too quick and grabbed hold of both his wrists with an almost bruising force to hold above his beloved’s head. Roman whimpered and lightly thrashed around to attempt to get out of his grip but it really was no use.

“Please, baby, please let go of me. You don’t have to do this! We can have sex another time, just please let me go.” Roman was becoming flushed and desperate as he tried to throw Janus off by bucking his hips up. But even with the fear thrumming through his entire body, the friction was causing him to become hard. 

“Well, well, well. Looks like we have ourselves a pretty little liar, hmm?” Janus laughed at the reaction he was having on his love. He transferred both wrists to hold in one hand and ran a single finger along the bulge growing in Roman’s slacks. Roman moaned at the attention and gave up struggling against being restrained, but only for a moment as he then began to try harder to get free. 

“No no no I’m not, I swear! Please!” Roman begged. He quickly freed one arm only for Janus to snatch it back up with his free hand no longer giving teasing touches.

“You beg so prettily too. Am I going to have to put proper restraints on you, princess?” Janus lightly scolded. He tisked as he once again moved both wrists to one hand and reached into the top draw of their nightstand to pull out some golden silk. Roman whimpered at the sight and feel of the silk across his skin as Janus tied him to the headboard with it. With his hands now free to do with as he pleases, Janus finally started to undress Roman then himself. As he unbuttoned the shirt, Roman gave up thrashing about to get free since the silk was keeping him in place. Before taking off his slacks, Janus took a moment to palm Roman through them. Roman let out a loud moan that he couldn’t bite back in time and leaned into the touch. With all clothes removed, Roman seemed to remember what was coming but was relieved when Janus reached for their lube on their nightstand. However, that relief was short lived as Janus started to apply it to his dick rather than his fingers.

“No! Please stop, please!” Roman began to thrash around with a new found determination. His hips left the bed with how much he was moving so Janus swiftly grabbed his hips and pinned them down.

“Oh princess, won’t you be good for me and stay still? I’ll make you feel real good soon if you stay still for me.” Janus asked. When Roman barely slowed down his efforts, Janus squeezed hard enough to definitely leave bruises. “I said.” Janus quickly slapped one of Roman’s thighs with a heavy hand before gripping back at his hip. “That I wanted you to stay still for me.” Janus growled the statement through his teeth. Roman finally went still at the demand as Janus lined himself up and started to press into Roman. The stretch from the lack of preparation burned as Janus fully seated himself in his boyfriend. He didn’t wait very long before starting to thrust hard into Roman and make him scream. But Roman also couldn’t keep up the pretence anymore.

“Please, right there! Fuck!” Roman keened and moaned out of pure pleasure at the feeling. He looked absolutely obscene with his bright blush all the way down to his chest and his mouth wide open, not even trying to stop the noises he was making. His cock full to the brim, ready to burst at almost the slightest touch.

“Aw my princess couldn’t stay in character any longer?” Janus huffed in amusement, slowing down for a moment. He ran his hands up and down Roman’s thighs in time with his slower drawn out pace. Roman whined at the loss of the rough treatment. He was so close yet not quite reached his peak and feeling Janus twitch and throb on every slow thrust was driving him insane. “Hmmm you look so beautiful all tied up like this for me, darling. I could do anything I want to you right now and you would love every second of it, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes! Please, can I cum sir? Please fuck me, I’ve been good I promise!” Roman begged impatiently, wiggling his ass to try and make Janus go faster. This had the opposite effect and Janus stopped, fully seated, so Roman was instead cockwarming him. Roman opened his mouth to complain but was immediately cut off by Janus leaning over to bite down hard on the juncture between Roman’s neck and shoulder. He let out a loud high pitched keen that faded to a low groan at the welcome pain. Janus let go and gave a few licks to the teeth marks before going back to how he was before.

“Do you want to try again, princess? With proper manners this time around?” Janus warned in a low almost growl and Roman moaned from the sound alone. His hands returned to his thighs but with a bruising grip to accompany the warning in his voice and boy was Roman living for every second of it.

“Sorry sir, please use me for your pleasure, I’ll take anything you give me.” Roman babbled out while panting in exhaustion. Janus smiled as his grip loosened and he moved one of his hands to cradle his love’s face.

“You’ve been a very good boy for me tonight, baby. I’ll give you what you want, as a reward.” Roman whimpered at the praise and moaned at the promise of more. Janus grabbed under Roman’s knees and lifted them up to tuck them closer to Roman’s body for a different angle. He slid almost all the way out, just the tip left in, and roughly slammed back in causing them both to moan at the pleasure. The pace turned brutal and unforgiving as Janus gave Roman exactly what he knew he wanted. Roman practically screamed Janus’ name over and over as a mantra as he rode this high and had his brains thoroughly fucked out. The pressure built up to it’s limit when Janus finally paid some attention to his leaking cock.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum, please sir! Please let me cum like this for you?” Roman pleaded. He felt like he was going to combust with all the sensations. The stretch and complete fullness of his beloved pounding into him just how he likes, the contrast of the gentle strokes of his flushed member and the love being poured into the words spoken.

“Go on, my dearest. Let me see you fall apart.” With that, Roman finally reached his peak after a particular hard thrust and moaned long and filthy as white covered his stomach. Babbled ‘thank you’s were spoken as Janus gave a few more thrusts before also falling apart and spilling inside of his love with a groan of relief. He pulled out to avoid overstimulating Roman and leaned over to kiss him before going into the en-suite to get towels. Roman was hanging on by a thread of consciousness that was pure bliss by the time Janus returned. He put the towels to the side for a moment as he leant down to give Roman a long, deep kiss. Very slow as not to be overwhelming, just the way his boyfriend liked after a scene like that. They broke apart and Roman hummed in contentment.

"I'll never fully understand how you love kissing so much, it's almost an addiction, except for when we're doing a scene." Roman mused. Janus chuckled, reaching over to grab one of the towels he brought out, having it be a little damp.

"Not entirely true, my sweet. I love kissing you when we engage in our softer scenes." Janus replied, as he started to clean up the mess made on Roman's stomach. Roman only hummed again in response and closed his eyes to enjoy the pampering. Janus moved to clean up around his boyfriend's abused hole and rid of the cum that dripped out. Then, moving on to a new dry towel and throwing the dirty one in the laundry hamper, dried up those areas and wiped away sweat. With all cleaning done, Janus sat next to his almost asleep boyfriend and lightly tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hmmm? You're not gonna lay down to have cuddle time?" Roman mumbled. Janus smiled fondly at him and sighed.

"I will. I was just wanting to make sure if you needed any water or snacks before we both rest for a bit?" Janus asked, already having snacks and water on standby in their nightstand for moments like this.

"No, I'm good. Please just cuddles, my darling." Roman held out his arms to invite Janus to hold him and how could anyone say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who may not have caught it, there were a few things that were foreshadowing the scene.
> 
> 1) Janus not visiting Roman at work. This is something that Roman usually forgets as a sign since he gets caught up in projects which is why they have other signs. Janus likes the extra time to prepare, even with "simple" scenes.
> 
> 2) The one that indicates this specific type of scene (as most others would have more verbal ques for them) is the combination of Janus grabbing Roman's wrist and lightly squeezing his neck at the same time. This is when Roman realises what Janus is asking and that it's the question. To not participate, he'd say "red" or another negotiated safeword.
> 
> Also please be aware, that lack of prep that Janus does with Roman is only possible when it's that they have sex regularly and prep being a big thing usually in their regime. I don't want to make people think this is an okay thing to do out of the blue. The boys practice very safely and know their limits.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
